cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Darkan Empire
The Darkan Empire Constitution This is the Constitution of Darka and the nations in The Darkan Empire. The Counstitution: Article 1 - Laws In order to control a good alliance we have to have laws of the alliance. This is an alliance of Christians, so the laws are in the Holy Bible. If you disobey them the consequences is simple you have to pay money and soldiers. The Constitution: Article 2 - Government Since I believe in fair government we are going to have three branches: Executive, Legislative, and Judicial. The members of the three branches will be listed below. There will be one leader of each branch, but the Executive will be the highest of them all. The Constitution: Article 3 - Taxes We are going to nations of one. If that's the case you all have to pay taxes to me. If you all make me a strong nation I will make you all strong nations. In order to do that, you all have to pay taxes. The list of taxes based on situation will be listed below. Taxes Based On Situation * Normal Tax Pay - $5,000 * Normal Tax Pay + Aid - $8,000 * Normal Tax Pay + Consequence - $10,000 The Constitution: Article 4 - Military & War Every country is responsible for their own military. If you go to war it's acceptable. Just let me me, Shadowpilot, know if you do. DO NOT go to war with other countries in this empire. This empire will not have Civil War. If this happens BOTH countries have to pay the consequence. The Constitution: Article 5 - Representing The Darkan Empire When you join The Darkan Empire you have to message me, Shadowpilot, that you are going to join. In order to let us know that you are apart of The Darkan Empire, you put The Darkan Empire as Alliance Affilation, put Blue as Team Color, and put your National Flag as Custom 37. If you do not have these the way they are suppose to be then I would not know what alliance you are apart of. I DO NOT keep track of the nations apart of this empire. Nation Rulers This section lists who are the leaders, secretaries, council members, representatives, and senates. If you want a position contact me by clicking Shadowpilot under Leaders. Leaders * The Executive Leader (The Highest Leader of All) - Shadowpilot * The Legislative Leader - Position Available * The Judicial Leader - Position Available Secretaries * The Secretary of Wars - Position Available * The Secretary of Defense - Position Available * The Secretary of Religion - Position Available * The Secretary of Foreign Affairs - Position Available Council Memebers * The Council Member - Position Available * The Council Member - Position Available * The Council Member - Position Available * The Council Member - Position Available * The Council Member - Position Available * The Council Member - Position Available Representatives * Representative - Position Available * Representative - Position Available Senators Senator - Position Available Senator - Position Available Category:Alliances